the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Green Initiative
The Green Initiative was the first break-off faction from the nascent Armor Corps, formed largely as a result of the disastrous Operation Falling Down and the later falling out with Command during Operation Unlikely Heroes. Drawing their initial numbers from doomsday preppers, libertarians, rednecks, military enthusiasts, insurrectionists and rebels, these headstrong and independent pilots wanted to fight the war in their own way, without the dubious competence of Command or any other overbearing organization to reign them in. In the minds of such eccentric personalities, the alien apocalypse was a dream come true, and the GI embraced the challenges of humanity's disadvantaged and unenviable situation with an everlasting joviality that continues to define the faction as bold madmen who never shy away from any challenge. As with the other factions, time has forged these ragtag misfits into a corps of rough men and women with an operations tempo challenged only by Moqaddas during the war. GI personnel are extremely hardy and well-versed in fieldcraft and survival, frequently living and operating in the wilderness beyond the reach of pre-war civilization. Famously sadistic drill sergeants put aspirants through grueling survival courses to ensure that pilot or no, any GI member is hard as nails and eager to show it, especially if given the chance to square off against a non-human, and GI pilots are rather uniquely dangerous even outside of their suits as result. GI is particularly noteworthy for their significant use of non-Suited, unaugmented infantry in their operations and as a result has far more experience in integrating humans with suits in battle - something practically unheard of among the other factions. Indeed, only a GI would step onto a suit battlefield with nothing more than a rifle, short shorts and tremendous bravado. However, their asymmetric, guerrilla-style tactics mesh poorly with outsider organizations, and a consequence of their preferred fast-paced strategy means that suits of a weight class exceeding Medium are basically nonexistent within the faction. If there is one generality that can be ascribed to the factitious GI, it is their idolization of the human mind, body and spirit, and their overall goal of ensuring that humanity be preserved and protected however possible. Individual camps' policies differ, but the Green Initiative can be surely said to take a dim view to unnatural enhancements, augmentations and alterations to the human body. As a result, GI has and remains one of the most critical voices against TE's reckless experimentation with the human form. Individuals with cyberbrains are treated with suspicion, while Elves and cyborgs are often treated with hostility. These prejudices often lead to jokes about "knife-ear necklaces" and similar, but ultimately draw from an unshakable core belief that one does not necessarily need to abandon their humanity to overcome monsters. Organization The organization of the Green Initiative is somewhat scattered, with a direct military hierarchy existing within a singular camp instead of the organization overall. Commonly, Green Initiative pilots are teamed according to the base camp they are placed into. These camps have different leaders, all of whom use different systems and perform different training regiments and have different means of accomplishing things. One camp might use a system similar to AC or Moqaddas, whereas another may simply use a merit system, or even a coordinated group of interest-aligned suits with no true "leader". However, despite having varied manners of functioning, all camps are interconnected and are all Green Initiative aligned. Camps are well known to visit one another for trade, conversation, and group training efforts. Base of Operations Originally, the Green Initiative was nomadic and traveled around the globe looking for the remains of humanity where ever they could. However, after arriving in South America, the Green Initiative was offered a large amount of land and information by the Venezuelan government, who wished for protection and assistance against the Vannai. Being not only a secluded and naturally connected locale, but also one of the last places in South America that was preserved ecologically, the Green Initiative set up camps in Amazonas, Venezuela. However, they never constructed a larger facility, nor a fortress, nor a complex or military compound. Instead, the Green Initiative controls its headquarters through numerous camps scattered across Amazonas. These camps are interconnected and keep the equipment, weaponry, and refugees scattered to prevent any one single TA raid from ever destroying the Green Initiative central structure. Specialties Guerilla The pilots that the Green Initiative uses to carry out objectives are trained to use the land around them, and Guerillas are a prime example of excellence in the field by using the field itself. Masters of both stealth and sabotage, these Green Initiative pilots are commonly deployed to handle operations that require some level of discretion. However, despite being trained to stay under the radar, these pilots are well known for adapting to any situation, and turning the tide of battle by merely switching from defensive to offensive tactics. Operator While all Green Initiative pilots are required to participate in mandatory conditioning and training drills, there are some who actually ask their commanding officers for additional training. Those who do are considered for more extreme and intensive instruction, by which the very best of the Green Initiative are developed. These pilots, truly more soldier than anything else, are a fearsome force on the battlefield and serve as the primary component of stronghold assaults and pilot rescue operations. These pilots tend to be first in and last out. Tracker A large amount of Green Initiative resources, time, and effort are placed into operations surrounding strategic locations or cultural artifacts. However, the pilots who favor environmental preservation, while still a minority, are sometimes valued for their application of natural elements on the battlefield. Both exemplary combatants and keen observers, these unique Green Initiative pilots are renowned for unorthodox yet undeniably effective methods. You are free to insert your own "tree hugger" joke, but know that they'll back it up with a fist in your face. Scout The Green Initiative is not a common faction in terms of recruitment but some pilots who wish to become part of the tough-as-nails lifestyle within the Green Initiative are brought in through a transferral program. Scouts are usually sent in as observers, and are generally told to remain in the back and simply provide information. However, some pilots who start as Scouts have been known to adopt the training and conditioning to achieve incredible things. Many wash out early on but those who remain tend to have a lot more grit than most. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Factions Category:Green Initiative